Air intakes for internal combustion engines generate noise which is associated with the movement of the air through the air intake system and the function of the internal combustion engine. The noise often escapes through the air inlet or air inlets of the air intake system. This noise may be heard by observers as the vehicle passes and by an operator of the vehicle.
In some vehicles, these air inlets may be positioned such that this noise escapes from openings positioned proximate to the operator. This may increase the noise level experienced by the operator and/or passenger to levels above tolerable sound levels. Further, the noise from the air intake system may increase the overall vehicle sound emissions.